Those Sweet Amber Eyes
by Ninjutsu Master Florence
Summary: After a tiring birth, Sanai Kwun Taiya Hamato came into the lives of Donatello Hamato, and Raphael Hamato. The newest child of both parents. Both were proud at how beautiful she turned out to be, and was happy she had sweet amber eyes she got from Raph...But is she really beautiful? As in really beautiful? One-shot, Tcesty-like AU universe based on a rp.


**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my new one-shot I just made. I am writing this author's note for the sake of everyone to understand :)**

**This story is based on an rp me and Puldoh are currently doing. It's an AU where Donnie and Mikey are females, while Raph and Leo remains to be male turtles.**

**It's also an AU where Mutants and Humans live together in harmony :D**

**And it's where Donnie and Mikey can have babies :D**

**Warning: This is based on a Turtlecest pairing I like, which is Raph x Donnie.**

**It's my most favorite pairing :D**

* * *

The baby in her arms slept soudly, making small cooing sounds once in a while, and Donnie smiled proudly at her newborn daughter.

Sanai looked so beautiful, so innocent, so pure and fragile. And so sweet, especially from the eyes the infant had. Those sweet amber eyes she had.

She remembered the proud face of Raphael, when he first held the newborn. Actually, Raph was the first parent who held Sanai, not Donnie. Usually, the mothers are the ones who first held their newborn daughter or son. But in this case, the father, was the first one to hold their child.

As the father if their baby, Raph was proud that she inherited his eyes. His handsome amber eyes.

Or at least that's what he describe his eyes.

But right now, Raph was getting food in the hospital's cafeteria. She remembered telling him she was hungry, and as usual, Raph was the one who get everything she needs. He was supposed to be in the room right now.

"Donnie, I got da food from that cafeteria" A gruff, brooklyn accented voice, told her. She looked up, and saw her husband, was her husband, the love of her life, and father to Sanai.

He was holding a medium paper bag, probably from the cafeteria where he ordered some food.

"You got me what I wanted?" Donnie asked Raph curiously, looking at the paper bag eagerly, her stomach growling slightly in hunger.

"Yeah, I got da food dat ya wanted" Raph told her, kissing her cheek gently as he sat in the chair beside Donnie's bed, then looking at Sanai, with a smile, standing up and placing the paper bag in the seat.

"Can I hold Sanai for a while? I think ya need rest. Ya must be tired for holding her ever since this morning Donnie" Raph told his wife, gently taking the infant from Donnie's arms.

Donnie chuckled, letting Raph hold Sanai and reaching for the paperbag in the chair. Once she did, she peered inside, smiling at the sight of her favorite food, and she smiled contentedly, smelling the fragrance of the food eagerly.

"This looks great Raph! Thanks for buying it" Donnie told him happily.

"Aw, shucks, it was nothin'..." Raph trailed off, blushing a bit in the cheeks, but he held Sanai happily, and he stared at the small infant in it's arms, admiring the little one's beauty.

Donnie kept a smile on her face as she watched her husband hold their newborn infant. It made her quite contented as she watched the father of the baby hold her.

She just quietly watched, deciding to watch them before she can eat the food that Raph bought for her. And smiled at the hushed compliments Raph was saying to their daughter.

_Beautiful...Pretty..._

Her appetite quickly disappeared as she thought about those words, wondering if Raph really thinks that Sanai was beautiful.

_Is Sanai really beautiful to Raph? Or is he just saying to himself that she is beautiful? What if that's what he was thinking the whole time._

Donnie sighed, putting the food away beside her, deciding to ask Raph about that, but she was still reluctant, and wasn't sure about Raph's reaction to the question. Maybe, just try?

Donnie took a deep breath, glancing at Sanai first before speaking.

"Raph? May I ask you something?" Donnie asked him tentatively, biting her lip, nervously looking at her dear, dear husband.

Raph then looked at her curiously. She wasn't usually this nervous when she's going to ask a question.

To Raph, she's acting almost like Mikey, who'll ask if she can ask a question before she will ask the actual question.

Raph was quiet a few seconds, before speaking to Donnie.

"I ain't gonna lie 'bout this, but I really think she is..." Raph trailed of quietly, smiling softly at the infant's little smile as she slept soundly. His eyes clearly showed full of love as he stared at the infant, before facing his wife. "I love her as much as I do ta you, and ta be honest, you, Sanzio and Sanai are the prettiest women that I've ever seen. I am not lying in dis, my love. She is certainly a beauty like you" Raph told Donnie honestly, honestly even, and he sat down beside her, holding his wife's hand.

"And I promise ta protect ya in the kids, even if it costs my life" Rapb added quietly, smiling softly at his wife.

Donnie felt loved as Raph spoke his words from the heart. She was glad that Raph was telling the truth, and just giggled, holding his hand tighter.

"Don't you dare die on me, Raphael Hamato. Don't you even dare"

"Aw shucks. I'm telling the truth-"

SLAP!

"Ow! Alright, alright, I won't. Geez, it was a good thing that Sanai didn't woke up from that"

Suddenly, the baby in his arms started crying, and he dipped his head in defeat.

"Of course, she HAD to cry"

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? You liked the story? Do you want more guys? Well, it depends on how much time I have. I wrote this two months ago on my notebook, but was lazy to transfer it in here XD Well, don't complain now! It's finally here so stop you complains :D**

**I'm really glad I finally made another story, but I still have to update 'When a Mutant Lays Eggs' and 'Turtles out of their Dimension' XD I'm lazy, but that's because of my personal like, so please be patient guys. I'm no robot here XD**

**Also, Reviews are greatly appreciated :D**

_**P.S.**_

_**I would like to say to Puldoh that this is dedicated to you, and to our rp's. I greatly enjoy those times when rping, but sorry if I don't rp as much as before, but I promise to do my very best :D Also, this scene takes place in the afternoon after Mikey, Leo, and all the kids left the hospital in our rp :D**_


End file.
